


It's a video on YouTube that I continued a bit

by geekglassesgirl



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekglassesgirl/pseuds/geekglassesgirl
Summary: Repeat: I saw this short clip on YouTube years ago and wrote this. It basically encapsulates the event of the video and a little bit after. If I can find the video I will link it or if the owner wants me to take this down, please let me know. No copyright is intended! Just a fanfic I wrote on a video on YouTube forever ago and I'm clearing out my documents.I might take this down in a few hours anyway and just put it on my personal server.





	It's a video on YouTube that I continued a bit

His hands are tied behind his back and a sack is over his head. He is lead in by his captor and sat down on a stool at the table. He removes the sack from the boys head.

The boy looks around dizzily and makes out that he is in a kitchen and there is a man with a ski mask on his face watching him. 

The man goes towards the counter where he reaches up and removes two bowls from a cupboard. The boy watches carefully as he struggles to untie his hands from around his back. 

The man begins to fill the bowls with milk and cereal. Meanwhile, the boy manages to free his hands. He runs and pushes the man down and then towards the door. However, the door is locked and won't open. 

The man has gotten up and has approached the boy again. He pulls him back over to the stool and lays his hand partly on the table where he can see them. 

The man picks up a bowl of cereal and lays it in front of the boy on the table than retrieves his own and sits down. The boy reaches out nervously and pulls the bowl closer towards him.

The man lifts his mask upwards on his face and begins to eat his cereal. The boy is still watching him with fear. The man taps the boys bowl looking at him in such a way that said eat it.

The boy, his hand shaking, grasps the spoon and slowly brings it towards his mouth. He eats the mouthful with fear and enjoyment. It's his favorite sugar cereal given to him by his captor. 

The boy and man say nothing and eat their bowls of cereal. The man finishes first and waits patiently for the boy.

The boy finishes and lays his spoon back in the bowl making eye contact with the man. The man gets up from his seat grabs the boy by the arm and leads him to a bathroom. 

Inside he closes and stands in front of the door. The boy stands frightened in the middle of the room. The point to the toilet. The boy glances at it nervously. He proceeds to pull his pants down and use it all while keeping his head down.

When he is complete and begins to pull his pants back up the man stops him and points to the shower. The boy hesitantly begins to undress and as he does so the man turns on the shower. 

Once naked the man points again to the shower. The boy steps inside. The water is warm and comforting. He reaches for a bar of soap and washes himself all while the man watches through the curtain. 

The boy finishes and turns off the water and the man pushes the curtain aside and hands the boy a towel. He drys himself. He steps out of the shower and begins to bend over to retrieve his clothes from the floor but the man places his hand outwards to stop him. When the boy looks up the man holds out a nicely folded pile of clothes in his other hand. 

The boy takes them from the man's hand and unfolds them piece by piece. As he puts each part on he realizes they fit him perfectly. However, he does not look upward. There are a pair of underpants, socks, and pajamas with a button-up top. The boy dresses and looks up to the man.

The man nods and yet again leads the boys by his arm across the house. The boy yanks and tugs trying to get away but his grip is too tight. 

He is brought to a door that when opened reveals a bedroom. The boy is brought inside and sat on the bed. Once the man releases his arm the boy tries to get up to run but is stopped and held down yet again. 

The man while holding the boy's arm reaches over to the beds bottom right end and pulls over a pad attached to the bed by the chain. The man pulls it over to the boy's right ankle. The boy squirms and kicks to get away and stop the man from attaching the pad around his ankle. 

The holds tight though and wraps the five inched long pad around his ankle and connects each end with a small padlock on two ends of a chain running through the middle of the cloth. 

He pulls the chain tight enough that he can only fit a finger through and locks them together. The boy has tears running down his cheeks but remains silent. 

Thanks man inspects his work, nods to himself and leaves the room locking the door behind him. 

The boy looks frantically around the room. There is no 

Window and his pulling at the chain is useless. 

In the room is a dresser across from the bed, a small clock sitting atop of it. The bed is bolted to the wall and the boy cannot reach any of the other items in the room. There is not even a light switch in the room. 

The boy lies down on the bed. Making himself comfortable amongst the blankets. Later when the clock says 9.30, the light turns off and the boy falls asleep.

When the boy wakes up the light is on. He sits up in the bed and looks around once more. This isn't what he usually sees when he wakes up. 

He pulls his leg yet again helplessly. Not long after the man enters. They make eye contact. Fear in the boys and calmness in the mans. The man looks down at the bed under the covers where the boy's right leg is. He then again looks at the boy's face. 

Nevorously with his head down the boys folds over the blankets. Revealing his ankle. The man bends over inspecting the lock once again. Ensuring it is secure. 

The boy is sad.


End file.
